My Kitsune
by MeLoveNaruSasu
Summary: Naruto wants to visit Sasuke, but things doesn't go out as plan. A lot of drunkiness and boyxboy. Don't like, don't bother reading. Thank you!


My Kitsune

Yeah, this time I'm making chapers now baby. So my second time doing this. Whoo-hoo! XD. Gosh I love BoyxBoy. X)

"DAMN!!!", came a noise from a certain blond who was yelling nonstop. Naruto was training to become 'stronger' as usual. Sakura was trying to hide her laugh at the noisy blond, who just happens to punch a tree. "Sakura!!!", the blond yelled at the pink-haired girl. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I just can't help it everytime you do that. You shouldn't have done that anyway." Sakura said, watching him rubbing his fists in pain. "Says the girl who just laughed at me. Hmph!" Naruto turned and walked away. Sakura followed him.

They continued walking until they reached the gate towards the Village in the Leaf. Naruto was still pissed. "Naruto, I'm sorry, ok?", Sakura apologized. "You laughed at me...", said the blond. "I know, and I'm very sorry." "I got up early in the morning training... FOR YOU!!! ... So you can see how strong I'm becoming... FOR YOU!!! I punched a tree for you Sakura...", the blond said, then gave an innocent pout at her. " DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!" He picks up a rock from the ground, throws it in the air, hitting someone on the head, who was sleeping besibe the gate. The person stood up, rubbing his head painfully. That person was Shikamaru. He, then looked at Naruto, who was standing near him. "Sigh... It's Naruto... I should've known... Man... What a drag...", the lazy boy continues rubbing his head. "Hehe... sorry, Shikamaru.", the blond said. "Nah, it's alright. I would've expected that from you anyway. So, what are you doing up at this time of the morning?", Shikamaru asked curiously. "Training... VERY HARD!!!", he said, then slowly gazes at Sakura. "But... I should be asking you that. "My mom put me out the house...'sigh'. She kept complaining about I'm not helping around in the house... man, women are so troublesome", Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto scratched his head. "Well, maybe you should sleep less." "I do sleep less, do I?" Naruto and Sakura stared at the tired man.

"Uh... yeah, in your dreams...", the girl spoke first.

"So... I'm dreaming... right now?"

"No..."

"So... Naruto actually threw a rock at me?"

"Hey! By mistake!", the blond yelled.

"... Go away...", Shikamaru said, going back to sleep again.

"Shikamaru!" the boy was fast asleep. "... Lazyass...", Naruto muttered under his breath, then walked off, followed by Sakura.

The two walked down the street of the village. Sakura was the first to speak. "So what are you gonna do today, Naruto?", she asked politely. " I dunno... I was thinking about training some more." the blond said. "Hey yeah. Maybe you can train with Sasuke... if he was here. 'Speaking of Sasuke... I wonder how's he doing...', Naruto thought. He was trailing off for a moment, then, something just clicked into his mind. "Hey Naruto.", the pink-haired said, breaking the silence. "You think Sasuke will come back?" "Umm... No! Remember what happened last time?", the boy asked.

**_Flashback_**

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura came running towards the raven with two cups of drink. Naruto only sat and watched. "Go away, Sakura." Sasuke said plainly. Naruto was snickering in the back ground. "But Sasuke... I've gotten us a drink...", Sakura said, her face was flushed red.

"Hey... don't I get a drink?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"HELL NO!!!"

"....Bitch...."

"Sakura... please go away... or I'll kill you..." the raven head said coldly.

Sakura smiled, blushing at him. "Oh Sasuke, you don't mean that. Here, have a drink." The girl tilted the cup too far, spilling some drink on Sasuke.

"You're getting on my nerves,... go away...", Sasuke said.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." She tries to get the wet stain off of his shirt, but he stood up.

"I'm going..." As said, he walked towards the door. Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Don't go Sasuke!!!"

'Hmph' was all he could say. "... let me go..."

"No! Those drinks... they were the symbol of our love!" Naruto was laughing at the comment in the background.

"Those weren't love... they're lies..." As said, he walked out the door.

"Nooooo!!!!" Sakura yelled. She was on the floor like her just got sucked out of her.

"Sakura... you're causing a scene." Naruto whispered. Everyone, then, was staring at the pink head girl on the floor. "Hey everybody! That girl is on the floor!" one boy yells. "Want to poke the fuck out of her?" a random girl asked. "Alright!!!" The two children went outside and grabbed some sticks from the ground. They walked back in and started poking the helpless girl, who was now in fetal position. Naruto couldn't stop laughing that he left the shop.

End of Flashback

"He's never coming back!" the blond said. "But why did he have to move? It was just a spill on a shirt...." Sakura looked down at the ground. "He's a stuck up, mean ass bastard. You should expect that from him." " 'Sigh', I still wish he was here, though." "And.... who cares?" the blond retorted. "Ummm.... me and you... why? Sakura asked curiously. "Nah... just asking. He is a bastard after all." Yeah, Naruto secretly loved Sasuke for a while now. He didn't want to confess to the raven. He thought that if he told him how he felt, that Sasuke will hate him for sure. Naruto was gazing off again. "Naruto... you ok?" Sakura waved her hands in front off him. "Oh... Sorry Sakura. I was just thinking... maybe if I went and visited him." "Really?" asked the girl. "Yep..." "You sure it's a good idea?" "Of course!" "You think he'll let you in?" "Sakura.... you're asking me too much questions." "Sorry!" Sakura smiled. The two walked until they reached Sakuras' house first. Sakura was about to go inside. She turned around to wave goodbye to the blond. "Bye Naruto!" She yelled as she opened the door. "Bye Sakura!" He began to walk away. "Oh, and Naruto." "Yeah?" "If anything bad happens to my Sasuke, I'LL KILL YOU!!! GOT THAT?!" "Ummmmmm........ Yeah....?" "Okay" She quickly said and slammed the door. Naruto looked in confusion. " 'Man, she's obsess......' " He thought as he walked off. "But still, I can't wait see the look on his face when sees me tomorrow." As said, he was now walking home, trailing off again.

Me: And that was the end of this chapter.

Jiraya: Hey! Where's the smut?!

Me: It's coming..... this is the first chapter after all.

Jiraya: But it's taking too long!! *shouts in frustration*

Me: Wait.... you want to read BoyxBoy? *stares in confusion*

Jiraya: Hey... I thought this was GirlxGirl. *walks out the room*

Naruto: Why did you pair me and Sasuke up, Ashley? (that's my real name)

Sasuke: Yeah!

Me: Because I want to. Harharhar!!!

Naruto: *looks at Sasuke* Lets protest....

Sasuke: ALRIGHT!!!!!

Me: 'sigh' Please tell me how it went.

Naruto: Lets sue!!!

Sasuke: RIGHT ON!!!

Me: UURRRG!!!! Okay bye!


End file.
